


Maddie and Segs

by Mellow293



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Hot Sex, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow293/pseuds/Mellow293
Summary: A house party with her brothers doesn't quite turn out the way Maddie expected. Or does it?
Relationships: Tyler Seguin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Maddie and Segs

How she ended up alone with the guy, Maddie would never really know. Then again, a better part of the evening was a massive blur.

Well beyond tipsy, but not quite drunk enough to blackout, Maddie was still proud of herself for remaining upright. She never really had been the type to overdo it when she was partying with her brothers, but she liked to think she could handle herself well enough. 

Maddie thought of the blonde chick who thought she was all that and a bag of chips. Yet the walking talking Barbie doll couldn’t even throwback a shot of anything without having to chase it with something fruity.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Canadian chicks don’t need to chase shit,’ she’d said seconds before she, her sister, Nancy, and their friend Chrissy Richards shot some frozen Fireball. Blech. She had then chased it with some frozen Sambucca just to get the nasty taste of Fireball out of her mouth. Thank goodness for that shit. Black licorice over cinnamon any day. 

Maddie smirked. Yes. Chasing alcohol with alcohol. 

Barbie hadn’t been too happy about that but who the hell cared? Don’t mess with the cool chicks she’d texted to Nancy and Chrissy. Because she also wasn’t the type to start a bitch fight. Then again, no one needed to know that she didn’t fight like a chick either. Thanks to growing up with seven brothers, six of them older and her younger brother a black belt in karate, Maddie was able to throw down with a punch to the face. No bitch slapping here. She was a Canadian girl all the way.

“You ok?”

Maddie slowly turned her head in the direction of the deep, sexy voice. And damn the man up above for creating such a gorgeous being who was a wicked ass hockey player to boot. Annnd happened to be twelve years younger than her. She wanted to pout. But instead she nodded. Then decided that a verbal answer would be better. 

“Yeah.”  
Oh for fuck’s sake. She could do better than that considering she had a degree and a diploma to back it up.

Tyler Seguin looked back at her, eyebrows raised, and damn if that didn’t make her want to jump his bones. Shit. When the hell had she turned into a cougar?

She wanted to groan. It was most likely six years ago when she turned 30. Now she wanted to sigh.

“You sure about that, Maddie?”

“Are you ok?” She shot back.

It occurred to her that perhaps she should help clean up since she was the only one left and rather than overstaying her welcome she wanted to be somewhat helpful. Maddie wasn’t even sure how her brothers, Matt and Mark, disappeared without her. Or even Nancy and Chrissy, for that matter. There would be hell to pay once she figured out what the hell happened.

Tyler shrugged.

“Sure. Then again, I live here. So...”

He let his voice trail off then winked at her.

Dear god, she wanted to scream. Or punch something. 

Damn, he was smokin’ hot.

With a sigh, Maddie hopped off the island in his massive kitchen. Grabbing another garbage bag from the box on the counter, she decided to help him out before she took off.

“So. You kicked everyone out except me?” 

She made quick work of the cups, plates, napkins and other crap that were left behind. It wasn’t the messiest she’d seen, which was a surprise given the crowd that was here. Like everyone else she loved a good party, but more than half the people that were here weren’t exactly her crowd. The parties she and her brothers liked to throw were a little mellower and less dramatic than this. Drinks, food, and shootin’ the shit. Not causing shit. Maddie lost count of how many times she thought a fight was going to break out tonight. Two of them she’d avoided, including the one with Barbie.

Tyler shot her a grin.

“Don’t know how that happened.”

Maddie rolled her eyes.

“Oh please. I’m the only chick left. Wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”

He laughed.

“That a surprise?”

Maddie turned and shot him The Look. It didn’t matter how old the guy was, but when they looked like Tyler, they knew they were hot shit. Tyler was hot shit. And while he was a nice guy, he was just a nice guy who knew the ladies drooled over him. It drove her nuts. It was the worst combination in the world because those guys were so hard to hate and often had some insanely endearing qualities that could only be thought of as ‘charming’.

“What the hell is that look for?”

“Don’t be a dick, Tyler.”

She went back to tossing things into her bag. Maddie was a pro at this and could usually clean up a house this size within an hour if there weren’t any spills and if she had help. Most of the mess had been out in his backyard and even then, the guests had been pretty good at using the well-placed garbage bags. Maddie was surprised.

“Most of the women who were here would kill to be in my position right now.”

Ha! She’d managed to fill a whole bag with crap. She reached for another. Kitchens were often the worst place for messes. Because people just left their shit on the counters. Best to get it over with before moving on to other areas.

“Except you,” he grumbled.

Maddie sighed again.

“I heard that.”

“You sure you’re ok?” Tyler repeated.

Maddie shrugged but avoided answering. She was annoyed. Not that she was the type of woman to be so forward, but she wasn’t usually so hesitant to strike up a conversation with someone whom she thought was interesting. And Tyler was definitely that even if he had women hanging off his every word for most of the night. Maddie had wanted to puke even though she kind of wanted to get him alone just to see what he was really like. And now that she had, Maddie wasn’t sure if she wanted to punch him, jump him, or both. Then again, she liked her sex a bit rough and if he was open to it, maybe he’d let her tie him to his bed and have her way with him. Then reverse it. Maddie bit her lip to keep from grinning.

“Your face is a mix of emotions and I’m getting dizzy trying to read it.” His voice was next to her ear and Maddie let out a gasp when it registered how close he was.

“The buzz in my head isn’t helping except maybe now I can actually talk to you.”

Maddie licked her lips. He was right behind her. She was pinned in between Tyler and one of the counters. Nowhere to go. His front to her back. Maddie swallowed. Don’t think about it too hard. Maybe that translated into ‘don’t move’. She didn’t want to find out how interested or disinterested he was in her. She could deal with both. The latter was preferable. If it was the former, Maddie knew she was going to do something stupid that she would regret tomorrow morning. She knew how far gone she was and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. Maddie cleared her throat. She needed to give him some sort of an answer.

“And what exactly did you want to discuss, Tyler?”

As if debating the Jays chances of making it back to the playoffs this year was a normal thing to talk about in this position. She wasn’t even a Jays fan.

“I don’t know.”

He shrugged. “Anything. Are you having a good night, Maddie? Do you need something? I really like you and I want to talk to you alone.”

If her eyebrows could shoot through the top of her forehead they would have. Because she couldn’t believe what had just come out of Tyler’s mouth.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Tyler laughed. The deep rumble made her shiver. And then he shocked her again. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what I’d like to be doing.”

Damn if the guy didn’t have a naughty sense of humour. Yet another point in favour for him. Maddie inwardly groaned. 

“Why?” She asked before she could stop herself.

“Oh please.” He answered throwing her previously indignant reply back at her. “You’re fucking hot.”

“Maybe you’re not buzzed but completely drunk.” She paused. “Out of your fucking mind.” She added.

He laughed again, tapping his fingers on the counter in front of her. Both forearms were covered in black ink, the tattoos going all the way up his arms and under the sleeves of his black t-shirt. She wasn’t going to lie, she knew there was ink underneath the shirt and where it was located on that hard, sexy body. All above the waist, but his chest and back weren’t covered like his arms were. Not that a guy with a shit-ton of tats would make or break it for her but ripping his shirt off and licking every one she could find was more than appealing right now given how her hormones were raging.

“I think I’m a little less drunk than you are, Maddie.” He shot back. 

It was then she noticed that his voice and therefore his mouth were dangerously close to her ear. Maddie wondered what he would do if she leaned a little more to the left. She knew what she would do because she was very sensitive around her neck and incredibly ticklish. Everywhere. And it would end with her giggling like all those annoying women at this goddamn party. Hmm. Wouldn’t you know it, her bad mood came back with a vengeance.

“Right. And yet here we are on the verge of doing something stupid.” She grumbled.

It amazed her that Tyler laughed again, the sound of his trademark laugh-giggle that was as contagious as it was...cute. How the hell did he find this all amusing?

“Well, it would really suck if this were depressing, don’t you think, Maddie?”

Shit. She’d spoken out loud. Well, it wasn’t the first time her mouth had run off on her. But at least her excuses were the shots of everything and the rum and coke. And then the vodka and coke. Followed by the double shots of rum and coke. And then the double shots of vodka and coke. Kamikazes. Jagerbombs. It was the LMFAO song with shots coming from every direction.

Maddie sighed.

“Alright, Tyler. What the hell gives?”

Tyler shocked her even more when he dropped his chin to her shoulder, his head resting against hers. A whole lot of ‘what the fuck’ ran through her head and her potty mouth was a sure sign that if she had any more to drink she’d be lights out. She was known to throw in the occasional swear word when sober, but when drunk, she turned into a pirate. Which was ridiculous because she’d much rather be a ninja.

He shrugged and she felt it right down to her bones.

“You’re different.”

“Wow. For future reference, please don’t ever use that as a pick-up line.”

His chuckle was just as sexy as his laugh especially when it was this close to her ear.

“I meant that in a good way.”

“And now it gets worse.” She said with a sigh.

Maybe if she had the guts she could turn around and shut him up with a kiss. It worked in the movies, didn’t it?

“No, seriously. You’re the only girl here who wasn’t being a pain in the ass.”

Maddie rolled her eyes and smirked even though he couldn’t see it.

“Right. The party boy doesn’t like it when the women are hanging off his every word.” She made a face.

“’Oh Tyler, let me lick you like an ice cream cone’.” Maddie said in her best imitation of some star-struck, infatuated female with a lusty voice and batty eyelashes that made her want to vomit.

Again, Tyler laughed. He pulled away to stand next to her, leaning back against the counter. Maddie found herself disappointed that he’d taken his body warmth with him, but she decided not to dwell on it. Now wasn’t the time for that anyway. He looked at her than, his brown eyes full of mischief, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

“I’d let you.”

Maddie stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Oh please.”

It seemed to be her catchphrase of the night.

“Even if I were the same age as they were, I’d come up with better shit than that.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back, her dark brown eyes meeting his lighter ones. His eyebrow shot a bit higher before he glanced away quickly. It took her a moment to realize he was trying to avoid staring at her chest. Needless to say, she was blessed there and she loved her breasts. She was a little girl with 36Ds. Thank you, Mother Nature. Of course, it did make it somewhat difficult when you didn’t know if a guy was trying hard not to stare at your chest or not paying attention to what you said because of the size of your chest. Not that it was a constant problem for her. Until right now. She never would’ve thought the plain black tank top she’d put on could be so revealing. Maddie wished she had a t-shirt.

“Oh really?”

Even his grin is sexy, goddammit, she thought with a mental sigh. Maddie shrugged and casually glanced around his kitchen because to stare at him would not only be rude but distracting and obvious.

“Yeah. I was never really into metaphors even though I enjoyed English class.” Another casual shrug before looking back at him. Dear god, bad idea. “Why beat around the bush when you can get straight to the point?”

And there it was. That damn lip bite that the women loved. Seeing it up close, Maddie could understand why.

Fuck.

The guy was a fantastic combination of beautiful, handsome, sexy, and cute. She never ever would’ve thought that she could eat a guy up until she met Tyler. And she fully blamed her brothers, Matt and Mark, for this. If they hadn’t gotten traded from Toronto to Dallas, this never would’ve happened. Then again, she’d just missed it when her brothers had gotten traded from Boston to Toronto, prior to their current stint with the Stars, where the three of them used to play for the Bruins. They’d won a Stanley Cup together and then her brothers had left Beantown. It was just as well. Tyler was 19 then. Maddie fought to keep a straight face. Moments like this made her feel like such a cougar. And old. Blech. At least now whatever they did would be legal.

Subtle didn’t seem to be a word in Tyler’s vocabulary. The guy slid towards her, his hip not just bumping hers but pressing into her. He was standing so close that his elbow brushed the top of her breast and didn’t that send a bolt of white-hot lust through her.

“So, what would you say since you don’t do corny shit?” He asked casually.

It was Maddie’s turn to bite her lip and grin like a mischievous fool. She tapped her fingers on her bare arms, mostly because her almost-drunken self had no control over her mouth and what came out of it. 

“Straight up?”

When he nodded she laughed softly.

“Honestly, after I heard her say that, all I could think of was going over there and asking you if you’d rather have a teen suck you like a lollipop or have a woman suck the chrome off your tailpipe.”

Maddie raised an eyebrow as she patiently waited for his response. Up shot the eyebrows. If he was shocked, she couldn’t tell.

“You sound pretty sure of yourself.”

Maddie shrugged again as she studied his tattoos. There were so many of them, his arms were like a mural. You could stare all you wanted and still find something different. His left arm was closest and she reached out, slowly making her way up his arm, to the tattoos that disappeared under the sleeve of his shirt. Her eyes worked their way up his neck and to his goatee (she loved a goatee on a man) until she once again met his gaze. 

Tyler stared back at her expectantly. 

“I know I’m that good.” She answered honestly.

If his grin was sexy, his smile was beautiful. Maddie wasn’t sure what she would’ve done if he’d laughed at her. Probably something stupid like pull down his pants and suck him right there in his kitchen just to prove a point. But how could there be any finesse in that? 

“Shit. The guys all warned me about you.” He said with a chuckle.

“Hmm. Likewise.”

“Really?”

“Mmm-hmm. You’re trouble.”

“Damn. I was only told to stay away from you.”

Maddie rolled her eyes and laughed. “Let me guess. Matt and Mark threatened to kick your ass?”

The look on his face said it all.

“I was also told you have seven older brothers that might come after me if I even look at you funny.”

“Six. Fred is younger than me and would just sit back and watch his older brothers go to town. He’s also got a black belt in karate and was in the army for 5 years so there wouldn’t be much of a show.”

She shrugged.

“Artillery. He drove a fucking tank. It would get messy. And he’s a ninja.”

Tyler laughed, the lovely sound warming her up from the inside.

“I guess I should be careful.”

“Might be a good idea.”

She tilted her head and frowned at him thoughtfully.

“Seriously though. There are a shit-ton of things I could do to you that they wouldn’t even dream of doing.”

The little voice in her head, however, was telling her not to go down this road. Though these weren’t his infamous 6 a.m. benders and thank god for that because she would’ve been long gone, it was still early in the morning. The clock on his stove read 2 a.m. and here they still were. The two of them doing the dance that could end only one of two ways. With her leaving or the two of them heading upstairs.

“You gonna share?”

Geez. When the hell had his voice gotten low and even sexier? It would sound amazing in her ear after they both came. Hard.

“I probably shouldn’t.” Maddie replied quietly.

“I think you should stay and tell me.” He countered.

“I know you’re a big boy, but do you really think you can handle it?”

No no no! That voice screamed in her head. While her libido answered with: Nah, fuck it. S’all good.

“You’re sassy.”

There was that grin again.

“I like it.”

“I like sex a bit on the rough side.” Maddie blurted out.

More eyebrow action.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know many guys who would trust a woman enough to let her tie him up and do whatever she wants to him.”

She found herself staring at his chest. Where had her bravado gone? Most likely she needed another drink, but she refused to walk away even though it was probably the best idea she’d had in the last half hour. 

“No pain though,” she continued.

Tyler laughed. The sound shot straight to her pussy.

“And thank god for that.”

“Maybe a little teeth though. And if I scratch you, I apologize.”

This time she dared to look up into his eyes. Oh. Wow. She sure had his attention.

“That’s nice of you.”

He was turning towards her and it seemed that the rest of her body wasn’t listening to her brain because she found herself turning towards him.

Maddie reached out again and stroked her fingers from his elbow to his wrist. Faster than she could blink, Tyler caught her wrist in his hand, but even that didn’t seem to faze her. She slid her other hand up his arm, her fingers disappearing underneath the sleeve of his shirt to grip his bare shoulder in her hand. 

“How do you feel about a striptease?”

“I like’em.”

Tyler looked down at her and licked his lips while he slowly rubbed his thumb along the underside of her wrist. Maddie glanced down briefly where they were touching. Her tiny wrist was dwarfed in his big hand. So strong, yet so gentle. She relished those kinds of differences. It made her feel so feminine.

“Ever have one when you can’t touch but only watch?”

She asked looking back up at him. And damn if his eyes weren’t as dark as hers normally were. Maddie was sure that hers looked black, she was so turned on.

“Nope.”

“You wanna?” Maddie asked staring into those lovely brown pools.

She had a moment of clarity where that voice told her she was absolutely crazy for going down this road. But it didn’t last long. Not when Tyler brought her wrist up to his mouth and nipped underneath, at the soft skin before kissing it. Maddie gasped in surprise.

His grin was wicked. 

“Yeah.”

Shit. She was in big trouble. The guy was a quick learner.

**********

Maddie wasn’t sure how they ended up in his bedroom.

Oh wait.

After linking his fingers with hers, Tyler had practically dragged her up the stairs which didn’t give her much of a choice but to follow. But not before she grabbed a bag of ice from his freezer. When he questioned it, she shrugged, then laughed when he shrugged back and grabbed a bowl to go with the ice. She loved a guy who could think on his feet. Although, once again, that nasty conscience tried to rear its ugly head and tell her that she could’ve put up a little bit more of a fight. But no, Maddie wanted this. Wanted to do every dirty, nasty thing either of them could think of because Tyler was a smart guy, she was a smart girl, and together she was pretty damn sure they could both get creative. At least she hoped a twenty-four-year-old guy was creative in the sack.

Maddie followed him down the hall, the fabric of her royal blue skirt swishing around her legs. Already she was taking inventory of what she had on. Not much. Tank top, skirt, bright red bra, and Brazilian panties in the same colour. Well fuck. It would have to do. Then again, her plan was to get them both so hot and bothered they’d shake his behemoth of a house to its foundation. She giggled.

“What?” Tyler asked when they entered his not-so-messy bedroom, glancing back at her with a grin and a wink.

This was a bit of a surprise. There weren’t any clothes on the floor. Yet, she thought.

“Planning.”

She grinned innocently, digging her bare toes into the plush carpet. A Canadian girl through and through, she’d taken off her flip flops when she was inside his house, something that Tyler seemed to have left behind in Toronto now that he lived in Dallas. Tyler toed his sneakers off while she tip-toed her way to his walk-in closet at the far side of the room. Why she walked on her toes, she didn’t know, maybe it was out of habit while trying to keep quiet as a kid.

Maddie had no interest in snooping around, though if she found stray under things she was out of here. Finding what she was looking for, Maddie grabbed two ties: one black, the other with black and grey stripes. She re-entered the room, holding her goodies behind her back. Tyler had gotten as far as removing his shirt, the thing lying in the middle of the floor. Maddie licked her lips as she came to a stop in front of him. She had to tip her head way back to look up at him.

So much skin and yet there was still more to be revealed. Tyler’s hands came to rest on her shoulders, his fingers tracing the edge of her tank before coming to rest in the middle of her chest. They stared at each other for a moment before the invisible flip had been switched and lust took over. His hands wrapped around the straps of her bra and tank top, pulling her right up against him. Maddie stood up on her tip toes, her hands gliding up his arms, ties and all. Their lips met before she touched his neck, and they both groaned at the searing contact.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Maddie discovered the guy could kiss and the hairs of his goatee tickled her cheeks. Was there anything this guy couldn’t do? His hands let go of her top only to slide down her body to her waist. She let her hands wander up to the back of his head to run through his soft hair. She sighed and his tongue jumped at the opportunity to slide inside her mouth. And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest move ever. Tyler held her close and she wasn’t ready to let him go yet even though there was a big bed that they needed to get into. But neither one of them was ready to end the war of tongues. Maddie laughed when she caught his tongue and sucked, giving him a preview of what she had in store for his cock. When she was done, she pulled back just a little bit.

“Shit. That’s quite the mouth you got there.” He said, breathless, and with a smile that threatened to melt her into a puddle at his feet.

She gave him a little grin before turning away. “Get naked and on the bed and you might get some more.” Maddie teased.

Taking hold of one tie, she made quick work creating a loop for her current victim. She grinned. She hoped like hell he got into it. It would make it easier for the both of them. Maddie had one done by the time Tyler had gotten rid of his shorts. She was halfway done the other when he lost his briefs. And when he crawled into the middle of the bed, she had both ready to go. Then he rolled over and shot her the hottest look with those dark bedroom eyes and she forgot, for a moment, what she was supposed to be doing.

Tyler stretched out, lifting his arms to rest behind his head that was propped up on one of the millions of pillows and crossed his ankles. She wanted to lie on top of him like a blanket, which was silly because she was almost a foot shorter than him, less an inch. There’s no way she’d be able to cover all of him.

“I’m waiting for you, babe.”

Wow. Tyler Seguin naked was an image to behold. And to be fair, last year’s issue of ESPN Magazine: The Body Issue only teased at a naked Tyler. No rubber duckies here. Right now, she was getting the full view.

Maddie refused to think of how many other women had been in her position. Players were party boys, but not all party boys were players and she wasn’t about to ask which one he was because she wasn’t that insecure. Although the thought that he’d slept with more women than she had men bothered her just a teensy bit.

Tyler quirked a brow in her direction. Maddie stuck her tongue out. He laughed. 

“Cheeky. I like that too.”

Maddie grinned as she crawled on the bed with him. She clenched her fists, her hands dying to slide over all that skin. His arms had been warm to the touch, but she was willing to bet the rest of him would be just as hot. God, she couldn’t believe she was going to do this, but it was a once in a lifetime chance.

Ugh.

She refused to think of being another notch in his bedpost, but whatever. She knew she wasn’t the first nor would she be the last. And Maddie was able to admit that she was a hot-blooded woman with working parts. This was not going to bother her.

“Still waiting, babe.”

Hmm. At least he didn’t use ‘boo’. Or ‘bae’. Were people really that uncreative with pet names these days? 

Now she was getting distracted. The reality of what she was about to do was starting to sink in and though this wasn’t the first time she’d done anything like this, Maddie would never have imagined doing this with one of the hottest guys in hockey. 

Wait.

Not true. 

Joffrey Lupul did count even though the jackass might have been with another chick at the time. Maddie had wisely decided not to stick around to find out even though the guy said there was nothing going on. She’d smelled something fishy and it turned out that she was right not to trust the guy. But now was not the time to be analyzing her past attempts at a relationship.

Without a word, she crawled up beside him to the head of his bed, getting rid of all the pillows save for the one underneath his head. She wrapped the untied end of the tie around the bedpost quickly. Maddie wasn’t sure what to think of Tyler’s four-poster bed. They weren’t a make-it or break-it for her. But it was a king size. Perfect for stretching out and sleeping. 

And...playing.

Thankful for learning the skill of tying knots, Maddie tugged on the fabric before letting it slide between her hands. Grabbing the loop with one hand, she moved over him, straddling his torso with her legs. His eyes had never left hers, his gaze hot the whole time he’d watched her, and when she lowered herself onto him his eyes narrowed into slits while he hissed in pleasure.

Maddie leaned down until her lips hovered just inches above his, her eyes locked on his brown ones. 

“Do you trust me?” She whispered.

“Yeah.” He answered back without hesitation.

Why that did funny things to her insides, was something that Maddie chose to ignore for the moment. All that mattered was that he was going to let her tie him up, his arms anyway, and there weren’t many men out there who were confident enough to let a woman do that, let alone one they knew fleetingly. 

Not taking her eyes off him Maddie laid the tie beside them and grabbed the wrist of his right hand. Tyler let her move it to where she wanted it and she was pleased with herself that she still hadn’t fallen on top of him. How un-sexy would that be?

They were both breathing hard, the anticipation turning things up a notch. Without having to look at what she was doing, she gave a little tug, effectively securing his one hand. He was looking at her like he wanted to devour her and it had been a while since a guy had looked at her like that. She hadn’t realized she’d missed that until now. Her brief strike against the opposite sex didn’t help things either.

Once again, she had to push those thoughts aside. She’d made quick work of his other arm, all while sitting on top of him. Go her. And damned if he wasn’t turned on. Maddie wasn’t about to look or feel behind her to find out just how much. There would be time enough for her to play with his other...bits.

Maddie let her hands glide along his now outstretched arms, her fingers lightly brushing over every inch of skin and muscle. Tyler’s breathing became heavier and she grinned against his lips. 

“You’re panting, hotshot.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Tyler caught her by surprise, lifting his head and catching her lower lip in his teeth. Too shocked to pull back even just slightly, she let him kiss her.

“I had no idea that getting tied up was this hot.” He whispered against her lips.

She giggled softly.

“Mmm-hmm. Especially when that person knows what she’s doing.” 

She resumed touching him, her hands brushing over his collarbone before she brushed her fingers along his neck towards the back of his head. Beneath her, Tyler twitched and bit his lip. Maddie recognized it immediately. The guy was ticklish and she couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“Interesting.” 

She brushed her fingers to the front of his neck just so she could feel him squirm. And wouldn’t you know, she got a growl out of him.

“You wait and I’ll get you back.”

“Hmm. Is that a promise?” Maddie wondered softly.

Deciding to end the torture, at least for the moment, she ran her fingers through the soft locks of his wavy brown hair. It wasn’t long enough for her to wind them around her fingers, but there was enough there for her to grab a fistful causing him to grunt in surprise when she gave a little tug.

“I promise I’m getting you back, Maddie.”

When she gave another forceful tug on his head, his eyes finally closed and she laughed. 

“Holy shit, you’re done when you let me out.”

Maddie laughed against his lips, her tongue sliding inside his mouth.

So hungry.

His tongue danced with hers, both of them fighting for dominance but in the most delicious way. She pulled away reluctantly, because they both needed to catch their breath, and she was only just getting started.

Tyler groaned when she lifted herself off of him, but she was a planner too. And she needed that ice at the ready. She wanted to blow his...mind among other things. 

“Fuck.” He groaned. “Where you going?” 

She detected no hint of worry in his voice, only curiosity.

Maddie grinned and blew him a kiss.

“Just relax, babes. I’m not leaving you or anything.”

“Better not.” He grumbled.

She opened the bag of ice and dumped some of its contents in the bowl, the rest of it she dumped in the sink of his on-suite bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom she climbed back on the bed resuming her previous position on top of his chest. Those watchful eyes of his were back on her and she had to admit it was a little unnerving to have a man like Tyler so into her, at least for the moment.

God, he was so fucking hot.

He chuckled. “So are you, babe.” 

Her eyes widened and she blushed.

Shit.

She’d spoken out loud. Again. But at least they were on the same page. As Maddie reached up to undo the butterfly clip from her hair, she tipped her head thoughtfully as she gazed down at him. 

“So, tell me, Tyler, is there a part of a woman’s body that you, I don’t know, favour over another?” 

She tossed the white clip on his dresser table, the thing landing in the bowl of ice with a soft clink against the ceramic. Maddie ran her fingers through the thick strands of her long black hair as if in silent question. The strands felt cool around her fingers as Tyler continued to watch her with interest and desire. 

“Are hair fetishes still a thing?” She wondered out loud. 

She leaned over just enough that the ends of her hair brushed along his skin and he sucked in his breath. Maddie smiled.

“Yeah, hair’s good.” He bit out.

Hmm, he was struggling a little bit.

“That doesn’t answer the question though, Tyler.” 

With both hands, she brushed strands of her hair in random patterns along his skin while slowly scooting lower on his body, closer to the straining cock she’d caught a glimpse of when she came back into the bedroom, all the while making sure she didn’t touch it. Yet.

The man was so turned on and no doubt harder than steel. When she stopped, Maddie leaned down, letting her hair fall against his skin once more. She managed to draw out another hiss of pleasure from him. Her lips landed on the skin between his pecs. He groaned again. She smiled against his skin as she dropped open mouthed kisses with lots of tongue on a path as low as she could go. Sometimes being flexible had its advantages and she was sure Tyler was going to love that. 

“What do you think, handsome?” She whispered softly, blowing gently along the skin she’d just kissed.

And there he was squirming again. She grinned up at him.

“Fuuuck.” He groaned. “What was the question again?”

Maddie laughed as she got up on her knees. She placed her hands on his chest, using him gently as leverage to get higher up so she could dish out some more torture. More hot, wet kisses had him writhing underneath her. 

“Lady parts, handsome. And don’t cheat by saying everything or I’m stopping all this.” 

She giggled when he growled in protest. She brushed her tongue gently over one of his nipples and his gasp shot straight through her and all the way down to her pussy. She couldn’t remember being this wet in a long time. Maddie closed her lips around his other nipple, not wanting to leave that one unattended because that wouldn’t be fair.

“You want me to narrow it down?” Tyler bit out.

“Mmm-hmm.” She murmured around skin. “Or do you need to think about it?”

She swirled her tongue around, drawing out another groan.

“Yeah, thinking’s good.”

She sat up and looked into his handsome face. Tyler was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling visibly. His eyes, dark with desire and narrowed into slits, watched her as she lifted her hands to brush the top edge of her tank top. Spreading her legs, she sank back down on him. His response was a rough grunt. Maddie chewed on her lower lip, slowly sliding her hands over breasts. It was one of her dirty little secrets. She loved playing with her them. Tyler seemed to enjoy it as well as he tracked the movements of her hands with interest. Her hands slid lower and when she hit the bottom of her tank she grabbed the fabric in her hands. She lifted the fabric slowly, and this time he was licking his lips. In anticipation. But she paused, her grin wicked.

“Just do it, babe.”

He groaned, his body continuing to twist underneath her.

Maddie put on her sexiest pout. 

“Damn you’re bossy. And you still haven’t answered my fucking question, Tyler.”

She inched the fabric higher, slowly revealing what he wanted so desperately to see. Too bad there was still a bra, but for some guys they got a kick out of that. Maybe he was one of them.

“Dammit, Maddie, you’re fucking killing me here.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

She laughed softly. Maddie knew the moment the bright red of her bra peaked out. Tyler’s eyes widened, his nostrils flared, and he licked his lips.

“Is there something you wanna tell me, hotstuff?”

“Yeah. Take off the fucking tank, beautiful.”

His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

“So. You’re going to make me ask again, are you.”

She raised the tank a little more, revealing the red lacy push-up. Sometimes she made wise lingerie decisions and this was one of them. The bright red stood out against her tanned skin, and the combination was a winner. Judging by the way Tyler was reacting.

“Breasts.” Came the harsh one-word answer.

“Hmm. Typical man.” She grumbled with a shake of her head, but she rewarded him by ridding herself of the tank he so despised.

“That’s fucking hot, babe.”

Another giggle escaped her as she discovered that lingerie was really created to tease a man. Tyler was so hot and bothered and starting to lose it. And she was loving every fucking minute of it. His hungry eyes followed her every move, locking in when she fingered the straps of her bra. Teasing him even further, she dipped her fingers underneath the pads, reaching for her nipples. They were hard and aching, but she hadn’t noticed as she was so focused on him. She pinched herself and gasped.

“Dammit, I wanna see what you’re doing.” He bit out.

Maddie almost felt bad for him, the poor guy was sweating. With her hands still on her breasts, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. 

“What’s wrong with your imagination?” She teased.

“Reality’s better.” He shot back.

“What is the world coming to?” She shook her head.

“Babe, I’d rather be coming in you.”

Maddie laughed. “I’m not sure what to do with that.”

“Ditch the clothes and you can do whatever the fuck you want.”

“So bossy.” She murmured as she dug her knees into the mattress.

She reached behind her and undid the clasps, the cups falling away. Maddie wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when her breasts were freed.

With her eyes locked on his, Maddie pulled the bra out from between them and threw it on the floor the thing landing softly somewhere on the carpet. Knowing it was what they both wanted, she pressed her chest to his and they both groaned.

“You like?” Maddie whispered, pressing her lips to his neck.

“Uh-huh.”

She dropped kisses along the column of his neck all the way up to his ear. Her breasts rubbed against his chest driving them both insane. Maddie caught his earlobe in between her teeth. Tyler groaned again.

“You’re killing me, beautiful.”

She laughed softly in his ear and she felt him shiver underneath her.

“That means I’m doing it right.”

“No fucking kidding.”

“So impatient.” She whispered as she lifted herself up on all fours.

She could only tease him so long with the sight of her breasts. Maddie wanted his lips on her just as much as he did. 

His eyes were no longer on her face and he licked his lips. “Bring them over here.” The hoarse demand leaving no doubt in what he wanted where.

But that didn’t stop her from continuing to tease the fuck out of him.

“Why?” She asked innocently.

Maddie manoeuvred herself so that her hands cradled the back of his head. It didn’t get past her that any movement made her breasts sway, and she had to admit she liked the way he was staring at her chest like he wanted to devour her. She couldn’t wait until he did. There was the potential they would both go up in flames.

“I wanna suck your tits, babe.” He bit out, his voice hoarse with need. “So get the fuck down here.”

For all their teasing, Maddie loved it when a guy told her what to do. In the bedroom. And given that she’d only done this once before, it was even hotter that Tyler was telling her what do while his arms were tied. With the slight desperation in his voice she would do just about anything he wanted. Because she was the one that did that to him.

Not one to keep a man waiting, Maddie leaned back down towards him. His breath was hot on her skin seconds before his hot, wet mouth closed around one of her hard, aching nipples. Her sigh quickly turned into a moan of pleasure and when he flicked his tongue across it, they both cried out. It was then she realized she had an almost death grip on the fistful of hair and she had to apologize.

Tyler laughed around a mouthful of breast.

“It’s more than ok, babe.”

Even so, she rubbed her fingers where she’d pulled his hair while pressing her chest back into his hungry mouth.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?” She said breathlessly, laughing softly as she closed her eyes.

He chuckled, his warm breath tickling her wet skin, making her gasp. 

“Yeah, but let’s not bring her into this, please?”

His mouth closed around her nipple, his tongue licking across the hard bud. With another gasp, Maddie closed her eyes, her back arching slightly as she pushed her breast further into his mouth. Tyler obliged, sucking harder, his hot tongue making her even wetter.

“Oh god.” She gasped.

Tyler’s chuckle caused his body to rumble beneath her which did crazy things to her insides. She gave his chest a squeeze with her thighs.

“I’m glad you think so, but my name’s Tyler.”

She laughed. “You’re such an ass.” 

“But yours is prettier.”

They both laughed.

God, it was great that he had a sense of humour in and out of the bedroom. It made the experience that much more enjoyable. She slid back down his body before flipping around so that she faced his feet. That’s when she finally caught sight of how hard he was. And wow, he was big.

Maddie licked her lips. His cock, long and thick stood up begging for her attention and she was surprised that he kept himself clean-shaven down there. She didn’t know many guys that did. She grinned. Wasn’t he in for a surprise.

“Clock’s ticking, babe.”

Maddie shot a look at him over her shoulder to see Tyler staring at her butt. Maybe he was a butt-guy too, but that wouldn’t be much of a surprise either as a woman’s butt and breasts looked similar. Although she always found butt fetishes a little strange.

“Why are you so bossy?” Maddie asked as she leaned towards his cock, effectively raising her ass in the air.

She wasn’t sure what he could see, but at this point she wouldn’t have been surprised if he was trying to get a look underneath her skirt. She blew across the tip of his dick and Tyler groaned. 

Maddie laughed softly. “Like that?”

“I can’t believe you’re asking.”

He groaned again when she touched the very tip of her tongue the very tip if his cock. 

“Fucking hell.”

“Hmm.” 

She reached for the waistband of her skirt, slowly pushing the fabric down over her butt. She leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock, sucking hard, copying what his lips had done with her breasts. Dear god, Tyler wasn’t the only one sweating, she was getting quite the workout and they hadn’t even gotten around to the sex part yet.

“Keep going, babe.”

His voice sounded strained and she wondered how much more he could take. As it was, she was ready to rip off what little left she was wearing, untie him, and let him ride her until neither of them could remember who they were. All of a sudden it dawned on her that she didn’t know what he was talking about: sucking his cock or taking off her skirt.

“Care to be more specific?”

“Lose the fucking skirt and underwear and wrap those sassy lips around my cock, Maddison.” He paused before adding, “You’re driving me fucking crazy.”

**********

Her laugh was bigger than she was and damn contagious. But the fact that her mouth was mere inches from his dick was no laughing matter. His buzz was long gone only to be replaced by a lust so intense Tyler thought he was going to spontaneously combust. And the way was she very, very, very slowly revealing what she wore underneath that cute skirt was excruciating torture. 

Damn.

The woman knew exactly what she was doing.

He’d developed a little bit of an obsession with her since her brothers had arrived in Dallas at the start of the last hockey season. He knew that his two linemates were triplets and that the youngest of them was their sister, Maddie Vee. He’d heard things about her. Though quiet at first, she had a wicked sense of humour once you got to know her. And she was as smart as she was hot. It was proving to be a lethal combination. And as he watched her undress, he knew that he was in for a wild ride. Tyler didn’t realize he was pulling on the ties until she’d gotten the damn skirt around her knees. And then the crazy hot woman stood up and dropped them onto his stomach.

As sexy as g-strings were, Tyler had to suck in a breath at the lacy number she had on. He wasn’t sure, but he thought it might be one of those Brazilian panties. But whatever it was, the lace cupped her ass the way he wanted to with his hands. He couldn’t stop himself from clenching his fists.

“You ok down there?” 

Her breathless voice was sexy as fuck. 

Good. She sounded as hot and bothered as he did.

Fuck. He wasn’t sure if she should untie him or not after all this. He might attack her and he wasn’t one to ever hurt a woman.

“Honest answer? No.”

There was that sexy laugh again. Nothing like the feminine giggles he’d heard all night, it was one of those laughs that made you wonder what was so funny and wish that you were laughing too. Tyler couldn’t say that he’d ever met a woman like Maddie. And he wanted to hear that sound again.

“I can tell. You’re pointing right at me and look like you’re ready to blow.”

She grinned as she threw her clothes somewhere on his bedroom floor.

“Don’t get me started, woman.”

He was convinced women like her didn’t exist. She was a combination of sexy, smart, sassy, and cute. An intoxicating combination that he wanted more of.

“Don’t forget the panties, even though they’re sexy as fuck.”

Tyler watched as she turned to face him, standing next to him while she removed her panties. He frowned when she paused. She blushed, her smile sheepish.

“I so don’t want to fall on you. That’d be a 911 call neither of us would want to make.”

Tyler stared back at her. Maddie blinked. They burst out laughing.

“That would be horrible.” He managed to get out. 

She blushed again and looked away. 

“Yeah, I know. I think of the most random things, but I promise you I’m quite focused.” 

She knelt next to him. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, yeah. Get on with it.” She rolled her gorgeous dark chocolate eyes.

Her grin was so fucking sexy and downright naughty. He couldn’t wait until she got down to it.

**********

Maddie crawled up to the head of the bed and he got an enticing view of her stretching to reach for the bowl of ice cubes. It didn’t take much for him to put two and two together. But he was distracted by the gentle sway of those fantastic breasts and his mouth watered, hungry to taste her again. Her skin was the colour of warm caramel and Tyler had the corniest thought that she would be the perfect dessert. So distracted was he by that thought he missed her moving to straddle his hips and lean forward until her lips pressed against the centre of his chest with a fucking ice cube in her mouth.

“Oh. My. God.” He gasped.

Maddie laughed softly. “I think ‘goddess’ would be more appropriate, don’t you think?”

The combination of her warm lips and the cold ice cube took things to a whole new level and he really did think he was going to lose it. But if there ever was a way to go, this would be it.

“Now who’s the one who forgot their manners?”

“Hmm.” She murmured the sound vibrating against his skin.

Tyler groaned and closed his eyes, giving in to the pleasure she was creating. As much as he wanted to watch her, it was much easier just to close his eyes and enjoy, but that didn’t mean he lost track of what she was doing. He felt her move lower, the hot and cold trail moving down to his stomach. She circled his belly button before dipping her tongue and the ice cube inside and the gasp of pleasure escaped him before he could stop it.

Shit.

It was happening a lot, but fuck, she was so good. Lower still she went and it amazed him how long a small ice cube could last, especially when she was doing things that made him hot enough to burn up in flames. 

God, he felt everything. The way her soft, smooth skin rubbed against his. Her long hair felt cool and heavy in contrast to the she was creating. How the tips of her breasts swayed dangerously close to his hard dick. The fucking thing was so heavy it ached and he wanted in her so bad, he was close to begging her to let him out. But no, he was going to let her finish because, fuck him, he liked what she was doing. Women had been forward with him before, but not like this. A lot of them talked a good game, but Maddie was the first one to back that shit up and then some. The fact that he never expected it from her was even more appealing.

Tyler was aware that he was breathing so hard he was sweating. They hadn’t even had sex yet, but the anticipation of what she was going to do next had him on edge. And when it came, he was practically straining against the ties wanting her to do more of whatever the hell she wanted to do to him. The few glimpses he caught of her face told him she was feeling the exact same way.

Her soft, breathy moans were sexy as sin and those eyes. Fuck. So dark they looked almost black it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. They almost matched the colour of her hair which was the blackest black. It was hard to believe it was natural. Hell, nothing about her was fake it was almost too good to be true. But that was another thing he’d heard about Maddie. She was just a flat out amazing person. Which was why he’d been warned to stay away from her. If this ever got back to Matt and Mark, there was no doubt they’d beat him until he was black and blue and couldn’t move for days.

“Still with me, hotshot?”

Her soft voice drifted up to him bringing back to the present. Her erotic path had taken her in between his thighs and when she rubbed that goddamn ice cube on the inside of one of his thighs, he almost, almost gave in.

He gritted his teeth in response.

“Yeah, still here.”

“Boo.” 

Tyler could almost see the sexy as hell pout on her lovely face.

“A part of me is kind of hoping you’ll beg to let me untie you.”

The look on her face was downright wicked.

He laughed, though it came out a little harsher than he would’ve liked.

“Fuck no. But let me warn you that I’m close.”

“Hmm. Duly noted.”

She resumed the erotic onslaught, melting that cold ice cube into his hot skin. He noticed there wasn’t much left when her teeth grazed his skin and even that was close enough to set him off. Tyler was surprised he hadn’t come yet, but if there was anything that years of playing hockey had taught him it was the ability to stay focused. And he sure as hell was focused. On not coming any time soon. But fuck. His cock was hard as steel, almost to the point of pain. Maddie was a fucking a tease. Who knew?

Her hands that had been resting gently at his hips now she laid flat on his skin. She slid them down to his thighs then back up again. On the way back down, she scraped her nails along the outsides of his thighs and to keep from crying out he bit down so hard on his tongue he drew a blood. Holy fuck. White hot lust shot through him and straight to his dick. Closing his eyes, he saw stars.

Maddie laughed. “I think somebody liked that.”

“Fuuuck.” He groaned again. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“Oh come on.”

She murmured against his skin, that damn ice cube now gone. Thank fuck. She nudged his thighs wider with her hands and he obliged, letting her settle in between his legs. The anticipation made his head pound, all blood rushing and pooling in between his legs. Fuck, he was not going to survive this.

“You’re a professional hockey player. What’s a little blood, sweat and tears?”

Tyler groaned and looked down at her. Damn, her smile was gorgeous and filled her whole face. She looked back up at him, her eyes dark with desire and for a moment he wondered what it would be like to lose himself right then and there. Nope, don’t go there, buddy.

“I can do without the tears, beautiful.” He replied in an effort to distract his wayward thoughts.

“Yeah, tears would totally kill the mood here. And I don’t really know what to do with a guy who cries.”

He laughed then and though she couldn’t imagine what was running through his head, he welcomed her perfectly timed comment.

“Unless I make you come so hard you cry tears of joy.”

Maddie laughed and then looked down, his cock right in her face. She licked her lips then, her lips gliding down the length of him to the base of his dick. The velvety softness of her touch made him groan. 

“Watch what you say, hotshot. I’m the one who’s about to give you the blowjob of a lifetime.”

Tyler chuckled then groaned as she licked her way back up to the tip.

“Not even a century but a lifetime.” He bit out. “That’s quite the statement.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Her eyes never left his.

“I love to suck cock.” 

The soft declaration came just before she opened her mouth. It was in that moment that he truly thought he’d died and gone to heaven.

Maddie sucked him in, her mouth so hot, so wet, and so hot. She slid down further until she had every inch of his dick in her mouth, her nose touching his skin. He was so deep in her he could feel the back of her throat and the moan of pleasure escaped him before he knew it had even happened. Then she began to move, her head bobbing up and down slowly, one of her hands cupping his heavy, aching balls, while she gripped his hips with the other. Her tongue slid along the underside of his dick only adding to the pleasure and friction she was creating. Tyler couldn’t help it when his hips started moving, his hips thrusting upwards when she came down on him. And god love her, even though she gagged, once, she kept going, the hot wet sounds of her sucking him off making him impossibly harder.

“Aw fuck. Your mouth. So good.”

He could barely get the words out, he was panting so hard. God, she felt so fucking amazing. The sexiest moan came out of her beautifully dirty mouth and his groan of pleasure joined in.

“Holy shit, babe.” He ground out. “I’m so fucking close.” 

He opened his eyes and looked down, wanting to see everything and fuck, it was the hottest damn thing he’d ever seen. She went down on him like a pornstar, not that he knew from firsthand experience. But he’d watched enough of them to know she was deep throating him like a pro. She’d made good on her promise. Maddie was so fucking good at sucking his cock. He refused to think about her sucking anyone else’s. Her cheeks hollowed out when she came down on him and when she gave his balls a squeeze, her name escaped his lips.

“I’m gonna come, babe.”

He gasped and no sooner had the words escaped him that he shot a load of hot cum into that dirty, beautiful mouth while her name tore out of him in a shout. Maddie sank back down, taking him deep into the back of her throat and he thanked every being he could think of for creating her and sending her to him. It was a fucked up thought, but it was appropriate.

When he finished, Tyler threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He was too wiped out to watch her but he felt her move away from him only to come back and straddle his chest once more. He felt her breasts on his chest when she leaned forward and he thanked the sex gods that she began to untie his hands. When she was done, he grabbed her around the waist, wrapping his arms around her even though he probably should’ve rubbed his arms out first. But fuck it. Pain and pleasure were mingling now so it didn’t really matter. She settled into him easily and he grinned. 

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

He kept his eyes closed as he gently stroked one hand slowly up and down the length of her back.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

Her head rested gently on his chest.

“I read books. Therefore, I’ve developed quite the imagination.” 

She laughed softly.

“Let me tell you. Anne Rice’s version of ‘Sleeping Beauty’ is fucked up. But so much better than Disney’s cartoon version.”

Tyler laughed.

“Seriously? You read that shit?” 

He felt her shrug.

“Yeah. I can’t be bothered reading those political thrillers or conspiracy crap. Action, drama, with some hot sex? Yeah, I can read that.”

Another sexy laugh.

“And Outlander? Best TV show right now. Fuck Game of Thrones and Walking Dead. I’d travel back in time to hook up with Jamie Fraser.”

She was quiet for a moment then added, “But vampires are hotter than Scottish highlanders. JR Ward’s Black Dagger Brotherhood needs to become the next TV show. I’d let a vamp bite me.”

Tyler threw his head back into the pillows, laughing.

“No one told me you were nuts.”

Maddie laughed as well, the force of it making her body vibrate against his.

“One, you asked. And two, did anyone tell you I have good...oral skills?” 

His hand came up through her hair, and he grabbed a fistful of it, wrapping it around his fingers. He gave a tug until she lifted her face so he could into her beautiful face. 

“You’re better than good, babe.”

He grinned.

“But is that really how you learned to do that?”

Maddie blushed and smiled, her eyes drifting close.

“I told you I have an imagination. I create hybrids of stuff.”

She laughed, her nose scrunching up in the most adorable way and he smiled.

“I like to experiment.” She added.

“Sounds like fun.”

“It can be.”

She grinned wickedly up at him.

“Depends on the partner though. Some guys are so un-adventurous.” She rolled her eyes.

He frowned and shook his head. 

“They have no idea what they’re missing.” 

Letting go of her hair, Tyler wrapped his arms around her once more and rolled them over so that now he was the one on top. One of her feet slid up his calf and he reached down, his hand cupping the back of her knee before sliding down the smooth skin of her thigh to her hip. Maddie’s hands slid up the centre of his chest, stopping to cup his neck. 

“Condom.” She whispered.

The look in her eyes was wickedly hot.

“Before we do anything else, we need one of those things, hotshot.” 

Tyler grinned. He loved a woman that could think fast. And she knew what he was going to do before he did, although in this compromising position it wasn’t that hard to figure out he wanted her so badly. Nevertheless, he’d never moved so fast before in his life. Reaching into the night stand beside the bed, he grabbed for what he was looking for and dumped a handful of condoms on the bed beside them. Her returned to her hot, welcoming body, spreading her legs wide once more. Maddie glanced down at the pile and laughed. It was the greatest sound. 

“You’re the Energizer Bunny now?”

Tyler shrugged and offered her a sheepish grin.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, babe.” 

She looked up at him, those gorgeous eyes of hers still sparkling with laughter and he had to wonder when the last time he’d ever had this much fun with a woman was, whether it was in the sack or not. Maddie was different and he didn’t know if it was because of her age (not that he gave a shit that she was twelve years older than him), that she didn’t care who he was, or both. Most women now wanted a piece of him because he was Tyler Seguin. It was pretty clear that Maddie didn’t care who he was which was probably why he’d found her so intriguing. She knew he was a hockey player and didn’t give a shit.

Maddie smiled up at him. Tyler was aware of one of her hands reaching up for the back of his head. And when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged? Well, didn’t that do funny things to his insides. Usually a hand laid gently on the face or something cute like that would make one want to wax poetic, but no, that didn’t seem to be their thing. Turned out, he liked things a little rough too. But as he looked down between them, along the length of her beautiful body, Tyler couldn’t figure out where he wanted to start with her. He’d sampled one breast, should he do the same to the other? Or maybe he could bury his face between them and lick his way down to the spot between her legs that he knew was extremely wet. Hell, it had been hard not to smell how turned on she was and fuck, his mouth kept watering to taste her. So many choices, so many possibilities. And he just couldn’t decide.

“What are you waiting for, handsome?”

Those distracting eyes stared back up at him and then she thrust her hips at him. Wasn’t that a damn sexy move?

The hand that had gripped her knees earlier, did the same, only this time he brushed his fingers along the inside of her thigh down to where it joined her hip. Tyler watched as her lips parted and that hot, pink tongue of hers that was so incredibly wicked and talented, darted out and licked her lips. He splayed his hand out, his thumb brushing along her slit and, holy fucking hell, she was soooo wet. His fingers followed suit before he plunged three in deep. He groaned at the hot, wet heat that surrounded him. God, it would feel amazing around his cock.

Maddie gasped, but her eyes remained open, watching him, and thank goodness for that. He wasn’t sure his voice would cooperate to tell her to keep them open. He wanted to watch her while he fucked her. He pulled out and she groaned, the sound of it like a protest and when he pushed back in that amazing heat, she let out a long sigh of pleasure.

“Waiting for that were you?”

He felt relaxed despite the need to fuck her senseless. One of her hands remained in his hair, while she slid the other down the arm that worked her over to wrap around his wrist. Small hands with such a strong grip. She didn’t guide him though, just held on for the ride. Her only response was a nod. And when he fucked her harder? Her sighs turned into sexy as hell moans. She was so wet, her juices coating his fingers and dripped down his hand. He wanted more of that. All over his face. But not yet. When she gasped he slowed his fingers and she whimpered. God, she sounded so damn sexy when she was needy.

“Why are you stopping?” She whispered in protest, her hand tightening around his wrist as if to keep him there.

He lowered his head, his lips finding her neck. He bit the skin underneath, her gasp of surprise filling his ear. He licked the hurt and she sighed again.

“I’ve got other plans, babe.” He whispered against her skin.

He laid open mouthed kisses along her skin, curious to know if every inch of her was just as smooth. He meandered his way down her body, stopping at the curves of her perfect breasts, kissing and licking each of the heavy mounds. She squirmed underneath him and he thought it was only fitting that he did to her what she’d done to him. But he hadn’t wanted her tied up. He wanted to feel all that wildness on him. He continued his journey, moving lower, nipping at the skin of her ribs. She made a hot and sexy sound that was between a laugh and a sigh. And it was then he discovered that she was deadly ticklish. Tyler chuckled softly as he continued his erotic path. Teeth grazed across the skin of her stomach, his lips brushing back across with a pause to dip his tongue into her bellybutton.

“Oh god,” She moaned when he dropped hot, wet kisses below her bellybutton, stopping just above her wet heat, her body squirming beneath his.

Tyler chuckled softly closing his eyes as he nuzzled her soft bare skin.

“Still not that guy, babe.”

It was his turn to groan when she began to slowly massage his head. Dear god, his eyes just about rolled into the back of his head. Her nails dug into his scalp and he swore as he once again saw stars from the pleasure/pain she was creating. With any other woman he would’ve thought this was fucked up, but for some reason it felt so right with Maddie.

“Fuck you smell so good.” He whispered against her skin.

He kissed the satiny smooth skin above her pussy. Licked his way further down, dangerously close to where they both wanted him to be.

“Fuck, Tyler.”

He grinned. He couldn’t help it. She sounded so desperate. So goddamn sexy.

“God, I love way you say my name.” He whispered, hoping his breath was the cause of another shiver. He dipped his tongue ever so slightly against her slit. The taste of her exploded on his tongue and he groaned just as she did.

“Oh god, please.” She moaned.

Or begged? Whatever. It was so fucking hot, but for some insane reason he wanted to torture them both. Fuck. When the hell did he become a sadist? Probably the moment Maddie finished tying him to his own fucking bed.

“Please what, beautiful?” He whispered and damn, didn’t he sound like he was dying of thirst. And hunger.

He kissed her then, pressing his lips against the ones between her thighs and he couldn’t help but sigh. She was going to be amazing, he knew it. She thrust her hips upwards, but he pulled away, not giving her anything until she begged for it.

“Shit.” She groaned. “I need you right fucking there.”

Shifting his body lower, Tyler slid his hands down those sexy smooth, muscular thighs from all that skiing she did, and down to her hot as sin ass. He cupped each of her cheeks in his hands, lifting her slightly. He nuzzled her there, teasing her as he brushed his nose against her hot, wet core. 

“Fuuuck.” He groaned.

“Tyler.”

And how hot was that? She moaned his name like no other woman had before, like a lifeline she couldn’t live without. 

“Tell me what you need, babe.”

He dipped his tongue inside her and moaned before he could stop it. God, they were killing each other here.

“You.” She gasped, her hands tightening in his hair. “I want your tongue on-”

Tyler slid his tongue along her slick, deliciously hot, wet pussy before she could finish her sentence. Above him, Maddie screamed and he growled the sound of male satisfaction as he sucked her, ate her. And god did she ever taste amazing. He slid his tongue all over her, making her even wetter, her juices not just coating his tongue, but his lips, his chin, his nose. She was like a faucet, her juices leaking out of her and damn if he wasn’t absolutely ravenous for it. He licked at her, slurping at her pussy like he was a man dying of thirst. And the sounds she was making? Fucking incredible.

“Oh god,” she cried out again. “I’m gonna fucking come.” She said in a high-pitched whimper.

Yessss. He couldn’t wait. She screamed his name again, her hands gripping his head for dear life, her hips bucking wildly against him and he loved every fucking minute of it. When her body finally slowed down she let out the sexiest, feminine sigh.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” She whispered softly.

Tyler pressed one last kiss to the centre of her before sliding his hands out from underneath her sexy butt. It was his turn to sigh as he used her thigh as a pillow. The hands in his hair stroked gently. She sighed again. 

“Sorry.” She murmured.

He chuckled. “What for?”

The leg that wasn’t underneath him stretched out and he stroked the insides of her thighs, still wet with her juices. A satisfied grin split his face.

“Pulling your hair.”

Maddie rubbed her fingers against his scalp and he could’ve told her to stop, his head was fine, but he liked her hands right where they were, thank you very much.

“It’s ok, babe. The pain was well worth it.”

She giggled.

“I’ve turned you over to the dark side, have I?”

He laughed. “Maybe. But I could’ve been there already and I just didn’t know it.”

Maddie laughed too. “Aww. And I’m the one that unleashed the beast? I feel so honoured.”

Tyler turned his head and gently bit down on the inside of the soft thigh he was lying on.

“You should be after the way I just worshipped your beautiful cunt.”

She gasped and he felt her eyes on him. He looked up along the length of her, past those perfect breasts and up into her beautiful face.

“Oh god.” She whispered. “That shouldn’t sound as hot as it did.”

She blinked. Then bit her lip. “I think you broke me.”

His bark of laughter filled the room and she smiled, turned her head into the pillow with a blush

“I hope not. I haven’t fucked you yet.” 

“You need to stop that.”

“Why?”

Maddie cleared her throat but had yet to answer. He looked up at her again and she sighed.

“You talking dirty is kind of hot.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow in question.

“Kind of? Just me? Or would just any random guy talking dirty make you hot?” 

He smiled when she laughed again. Tyler couldn’t help it. Her laugh was gorgeous and contagious.

“Relax, hotshot. I said you, so...” She trailed off and smiled down at him, biting her lip in that cute way of hers.

“You don’t have to worry about a bruised ego or anything.”

“You’re not suggesting I’ve got a big ego?”

Maddie shrugged, chewing on that lower lip.

“Big something, yes.”

He felt her body shake and it was then he realized she was trying not to laugh.

“I should kick you out.” He grumbled, rolling back onto his stomach. 

“Or better yet. I could just tickle you to fucking death because that was like the greatest discovery. Ever.”

Tyler rolled back on to his front, sitting up on his haunches. He grabbed her legs behind the knees and yanked her towards him, spreading her wide while gliding his fingers along her skin. Her body arched in the most beautiful way as she tried to avoid his touch. And the laughter that followed turned into gasps for breath while her hands tried to stop his from tickling her.

“Dammit, Tyler, stop it.” She whimpered. She reached up with one hand to rub her eyes and he grinned wickedly. She was crying with laughter.

“Told you you’d be crying, babe.”

“Fuck. You. Tickling is like rape but you’re being forced to laugh.”

Tyler’s hands stilled and he just stared down at her. What the hell? It was the craziest shit he’d ever heard. But it got what she wanted. When she caught her breath and looked back at him? They both burst out laughing. 

“What the hell, Maddie?”

Wiping her eyes, she sucked in another breath making her breasts move in such an enticing way, he found himself reaching for them. Cupping her beautiful mounds, he tested their weight in his hands. They were perfectly heavy, filling his hands and then some, and the way she sighed let him know she was enjoying the attention. She raised her hands above her head and he found the view even better.

“This is way better than tickling.” She murmured, her eyes closing.

“I still can’t believe you said that.” He chuckled, pinching her nipples before going to back to fondling her breasts like a fucking teenager.

How could he not with the way she responding? A part of him wondered if she would start purring, and he supposed that she would if she could.

“It’s true though.”

Her eyes popped open to look up at him.

“You didn’t even ask if I wanted to be tickled.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and grinned. “Wanna be tickled, babe?”

“Do you want me to punch you in the face?”

He laughed. “Well that’s no fun.”

She reached up and dragged her fingernails along his ribs and he slapped her hands away. He attempted to frown down at her and failed. He grabbed her wrists instead, pinning them above her on either side of her head.

“See? You don’t like it either, handsome.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Fine. How about I fuck you instead?” He asked, his voice dropping low.

“Cover up and let’s go.” She whispered back, staring back at him with her gorgeous brown eyes.

**********

Not taking his eyes off her, he reached for one of the packets and ripped it open with his teeth. Her eyes narrowed, the dark pools filled with desire and wasn’t that motivation to suit up? Once done, he raised himself above her, balancing on one hand beside her head while he grabbed his dick with the other. He kept his eyes on her, wanting to watch her reaction as he entered her. He aimed the tip of his cock at her entrance, nudging her, though what he really wanted to do was ram himself home. She wrapped her hand around the wrist he gripped himself with. He felt it slide up along his arm coming to rest on his bicep, her fingers digging in. Her other remained where it was above her head.

“Do it.” She whispered as those strong, sexy legs of hers wrapped around his waist. “Fuck me, Tyler.”

God, he loved that she said his name and not some stupid nickname. She was into him just as much as he was into her. And to be honest, it was a hell of a lot sexier. And who was he to deny a beautiful woman what she wanted? Biting down on his lip, to keep himself from losing it before he was inside her, he braced himself. And when he pushed past her tight entrance? Holy hell, it was amazing, even through the thin layer of polyurethane. Their groans mingled as he pushed forward, burying himself so deep inside heaven. He splayed his hand out letting it slide up her smooth, hot skin, coming to a stop between her breasts. He held himself there for a moment, letting her get used to him before he started to move.

She licked her lips. Rotated her hips. He gasped and gritted his teeth. She moaned.

“Please.” She whispered.

Even though he was already so deep inside her, he thrust. Hard. And was rewarded with her cry of pleasure as he groaned at the tight fist her pussy created.

“Say it again, babe.” He said hoarsely. “Tell me what you want, Maddie.”

He retreated, slowly pulling out of her, the friction so good it was almost painful.

She squeezed her thighs, hoping to pull him back without any luck.

“Fuck me, dammit.” She bit out, her head thrashing against the pillow while she pushed her hips at him. Her raised hand extended to reach for the headboard, her palm landing with a thump.

His intentions, just like before, were to take it slow, torture them both until they couldn’t take it anymore. But his impatience to have her got the better of him and he slammed his body back into her making them both cry out from the intense pleasure it created.

“Like that, beautiful?” He bit out, not caring how he sounded because, fuck, she felt so damn good.

“Uh-huh.” She whimpered, nodding her head wildly.

“Words, Maddie.” He forced himself to say as he pulled out until just the tip of him was inside her.

God she was beautiful when she was panting with need.

“Just like that.” Maddie whispered breathlessly and he pushed back into her with the same force as before.

He moved his hand from the centre of her chest to her breast, grabbing it in his hands, not just for leverage but because he wanted to feel her up while he fucked her.

“Keep your eyes on me, babe.” He growled before she could close her eyes.

He wanted to see every single emotion that danced across her beautiful face while he worked them both into a frenzy. God, she felt so fucking amazing. Tyler picked up the pace pounding into her, her hips meeting each of his hard thrusts with one of her own. In contrast, he brushed his hand gently across her breast, his fingers teasing her nipple. Cries of pleasure ripped out of her parted lips every time his cock slid deep into her pussy, followed by sexy little whimpers when he teased her engorged bud, all of which served as motivation to keep from exploding inside her. He wanted her with him. Dark eyes at half mast met his, the desire in them mirroring his own.

Funny how in such a short time he knew when she was ready to go. Her legs tightened around his waist just as her muscles tightened around his dick almost to the point of pain. Her lips parted and her screams got a little louder and a little higher. And fuck he loved watching her wild like this, knowing that he was the one who was pushing her to the edge of crazy.

“Come with me, Maddie.” He bit out on a low groan that was part growl and he couldn’t believe came from him.

“Fucking come with me right now, babe.”

His name ripped out of her with a scream. He yelled hers as he came inside her and so wished he wasn’t wearing the fucking condom but for now this was the closest he was getting to feeling her skin on skin. Her hot little body writhed and squirmed enticingly underneath him and he found himself leaning forward, still coming, to latch onto her other nipple. He sucked the hard nub into his mouth and holy mother, she came again, moaning his name like a plea. It was so fucking sexy. He squeezed her other breast, pushing it against his cheek. He wanted to feel her everywhere, found he couldn’t get enough of her.

He felt her body slow its movements, her breath slowing down, her moans subsiding to soft sighs. He gave a slow, languorous lick to her nipple and looked up. Her beautiful eyes were closed and there was a sexy smile on her face. The man in him grinned. Yeah, I did that. His grin widened even further he thought his face was going to split in half, Tyler rolled onto his back to lie next to her.

“Holy shit.” She sounded breathless and it did wonders for his male ego. 

“That was...wow.”

Even better. He’d rendered her speechless.

“Fuck yeah.” He grinned. He felt a tap on his stomach and he turned his head to frown at her.

“What?”

“God, you’re such a guy.” She said with a laugh.

“Compliments after great sex always seem to go to a guy’s,” she shot a quick glance between his legs and then back at his face. “Head.” Maddie finished with a smirk.

“I’d call you a bitch, but you haven’t done anything really bitchy yet.” He answered, his eyes closing.

“You haven’t given me a reason to. Matt and Mark would like to say that I am, but I prefer to think that I’m just stating the obvious. Some people need help with that, you know.”

Tyler chuckled. “And I can totally see you doing that in a non-bitchy way.”

“Right. Because sarcasm is so much better.”

He laughed. 

“I mean, I’m not a bitch. I’m a teller of truths. I don’t use tact because I’m witty enough to be sarcastic.”

“How does your family put up with you?” He teased.

Maddie shrugged.

“Shit happens though, right?”

Tyler’s eyes popped open and he turned his head to look at her and burst out laughing.  
“I know. My family has no choice to put up with me. And so does the rest of the of the world.” Then she grinned back at him. “I’m also the best sister. Ever.”

“Your bros and I argue about that quite often, actually.” Tyler said, his eyes drifting closed again.

“I’m not sure who wins that argument though. I mean, Matt and Mark have what? Like five sisters? I’ve only got two.”

“Technically six, but one of my sisters passed away.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.” 

It wasn’t something that would easily come up in conversation so there would’ve been no way for him to know that.

“Thanks. It was a long time ago though. Like a really long time ago.”

She had a funny tone in her voice and when he looked over at her she was biting her lip. He frowned. She was trying not to laugh and he wasn’t sure why given the topic. Tyler raised an eyebrow in question.

“A really, really long time ago, Tyler.” Was her only reply.

His frown deepened. “How long?”

“Like twenty-six years ago.” Maddie said with a laugh.

He blinked until he finally got it. “Holy shit.”

“Oh man.” She sighed as she lifted her hands to adjust her hair, bunching it all above her head.

“I’m fucking old.” She said laughing softly.

Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not.”

“Oh good. I’m glad you don’t give a shit either.” Maddie grinned at him.

He shrugged and winked.

“Nope. But what I do care about is food. Want anything?” He asked sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed.

He glanced at her over his shoulder and she had rolled over onto her side. It wasn’t often that he was struck stupid, but the fact that it was by a beautiful woman didn’t bother him much. She smiled at him sleepily, one hand tucked under her head the other stretched where he’d been lying next to her as she shook her head. Tyler refused to look any further one, because he knew what she looked like down there and two, he knew he’d be distracted.

“You sure?”

Maddie nodded and on a whim he leaned back down towards her, one knee up on the bed and kissed her. He caught her lower lip in between his teeth as he pulled away.

“I can’t promise I’ll be up when you get back.” As if on cue she covered a yawn with the back of her hand.

He laughed as he headed down to the kitchen.

“It’s like four in the morning, babe. Go to sleep.”

“Mmm’kay.” She mumbled, her eyes drifting closed.

Chuckling to himself he headed out in search of food.


End file.
